Same feelings different timings
by 8emmy
Summary: Maka goes on a blind date and Soul is upset. Will he confess or is this just another bad Summary? One-shot!


They've known each other for along time. They fought kishins together, they even beat Asura. The only thing that was beating them was fear. They both fear love and that was one battle they felt they could never beat.

After graduating their friends started to date. Tsubaki finally told Black Star her true feelings. They have been joined at the hip for a year now. Maka was proud at how forward Tsubaki was. Even though it took a couple drinks and a pervert to finally get her to tell him.

Even Liz and Patty started to see people. Liz has been going on dates for months, unfortunately Kid was behind their disappearances, but he won't say he was. Patty was another story she left to Africa to see a giraffe, after seeing one she went to college to become a zoologist. She has been seeing Crona for a month now.

Maka and Soul were the only single people in their circle of friends. Maka was using the excuse that she needs to study, and school comes first before a guy. Soul on the other hand would completely change the subject not wanting to make a lame excuse like Maka. He was to cool for excuses.

But like winter turns to spring, one day changed it all. Maka was getting ready for a blind date. Liz finally blackmailed Maka into a date. The story goes that Liz was hoping to go out with this boy who has a friend, and some weird thing came up and Liz's date was going to cancel, but Liz said Maka could join and everything will be find. Or something like that.

Maka took out two of her favourite dresses. The first was the one she never has worn in real life. It was the one she found that matched the dress she always wears in Soul's soul. The second was a pink dress she wore to a school dance. It was short and had spaghetti straps. Maka couldn't choose. She wanted the black one for a special occasion, but she never had a special occasion, not even prom was special enough. Maka finally settled on the pink dress.

She slipped it on and ran the zipper up midway when it got stuck. Maka took a deep breath trying to not get angry, which was not helping at all. Maka walked over to her bedroom door and yelled, "Hey Soul can you help me with my dress? It got stuck!"

She heard a sigh and the TV being turned off, which signalled he was coming. His hands were in his back pockets, but he tensed up after seeing Maka's slim body in that dress. He only saw it once, and it looked a bit to big on her, but know it fit a bit to well. Her legs where still long and stunning, the only major thing that changed was her chest. She was close to Liz's size and it was hard walking around the city with boys checking her out. Soul had to take a deep breath just so he didn't look like a complete idiot.

"Why are you dressed like that?" Soul asked as he walked up behind her. He could smell her strawberry shampoo. His hand touched her small back and grabbed hold of the zipper. He needed to cherish this moment. This was the only time he would be able to touch her like this.

"Liz is taking me on a double date." Maka sighed. Soul hold in a growl that tried to escape him. He was going to kill Liz for this. "Soul is something wrong? You look tense."

"The zipper is really stuck." Soul said. He moved the zipper up and down while wiggling it side to side. Finally the zipper was free and Soul slowly zipped Maka up. He stayed behind he admiring Maka's back. Her hair was concealing her neck which was odd, but soul liked it.

"I should get going Liz will get mad." Maka whispered as she turned away to get to her room. Soul grabbed her hand and pulled her into his chest. "Soul?"

"Shh just enjoy this moment. Please for me Maka," Soul whispered into Maka's ear. There was a large height gap between them now. Soul was two heads taller then her, but they both didn't mind. Maka's head was against Soul's chest feeling his breathing and his heart beating. Maka could smell the spice of Souls aftershave that he has to use everyday now.

They stayed hugging each other for a few minutes until Maka's cell started to ring. "Oh my gosh. I'm late! Liz is going to kill me." Maka ran around the apartment looking for her heels and wallet. She silently cursed as she could only find on heel. Soul crossed his arms and leaned against Maka's doorframe. For a moment he could see Maka doing this and a little kid with white hair and green eyes following Maka around, but instead of the twin bed there is a king sized bed with red and black walls and matching dresser. He could feel a smirk start to form.

"Bye Soul. Oh and there's leftovers in the fridge." Maka called from the doors as she was running to Liz's car. Soul was late, he couldn't stop Maka from this date. Soon there will be a second then a third. She will move out with this idiot and will send Soul a wedding invitation. He will go and see the happy couple announced they are expecting a child. Soul growled and punched a wall. He couldn't allow Maka do this to herself.

Soul grabbed his cell and called Black Star.

Black Star was waiting for Soul at the old basketball court they used to hang out at. He ran to a hoop and scored a basket. Soul walked in with a terrible fuming face he gets when Maka flirts with another guy.

"Dude what happened to you? Tell your god anything, I am here to listen to you mortal problems." Black Star passed the ball to Soul, who dunked it into a basket.

"Liz is making Maka go on a stupid date. You know I was stupid for not sharing my feelings with her. Now she'll probably marry the guy and I'll end up as uncle Soul or godfather Soul. Dude this is so not cool." Soul ranted. Black Star allowed him to vent as they played a short game.

"Soul you were to fixed up with what's cool way to announced your undying love for her. And don't you dare say that it's not undying love. Dude I know you and it's pretty obvious it's undying at this point. I bet you had to swallow a growl when she told you about the date. I am a god I know these thing!" Black Star hit the bull's eye. Soul nodded and Black Star started to laugh.

"What do I do man. I love Maka, but how do I convince her?" Soul ran his fingers through his hair. His crimson red eyes looked up to the sky. Black Star walked over to Soul.

"It's simply tell her." Black Star said. Soul thought about. After a while he thought he should just tell her. After saying goodbye to Black Star he ran toward the restaurant that Maka was at.

He was right in front of the restaurant to find Kid in a bush with binoculars. "Looking for something, or did you find it?" Soul asked Kid. Kid jumped and turned to face Soul. Soul smirked.

"I heard that a kishin is in this area so I am…" Kid stopped talking as he saw Soul shake his head. "Well why are you here? Are you spying on Maka?" Kid asked.

"I'm here to tell her my feelings, it's not going to look cool, but damn she means to much to me." Soul said as he started to walk to the door.

"You should hurry; they are on dessert." Kid said. Soul nodded and started to run into the building. The hostess tried to stop Soul, but he out ran her.

He could see the table up a head. A boy he knew was Hiro. He had his arm around Maka's slim waist. Soul let out a growl. Maka looked out the window. She was disconnected to the whole situation. Soul was infuriated that Maka didn't Maka Chop the creep, nope she just looked out the window with her hair cascading down her beautiful back.

Soul was right in front of the table his hands in fist. "Get your dirty hands off of her Hiro." Soul snarled as he grabbed Hiro's collar.

"Dude chill, it's not like you two are dating." Hiro laughed. Soul lift his fist in the air and was about to punch the guy when Liz started to laugh. Soul let go of the pathetic man and turned to Liz.

"What's so funny?" Soul asked.

"It took you so long to get here. I almost thought my theory was wrong." Liz said as she caught a breath. Soul looked over at Maka who looked shocked and stared at Soul. Her green eyes were sparkling and her bottom lip was red from her biting on it.

"Soul? Why are you here? I thought you were staying home to play Xbox." Maka said as she scanned Soul. Hiro sat back in his cocky way. His arm around Maka's waist. Soul growled causing Hiro to jump and Liz start lo laugh again.

"Maka lets go home." Soul outstretched his hand for Maka. Maka looked at Soul then to Liz. She shook her head no and looked at her hands. "Maka come on."

"Sorry Soul, but I promised Liz I'll stay till she says so." Maka whispered. She played with her fingers. Soul growled and looked at Liz.

"Oh don't look so upset Soul. I can hook you up with a hot redhead." Liz said in her baby voice.

"I don't want a redhead I want Maka. She is the one I want. She is the only person keeping me sane at this point. You and everyone else except Maka know that my black blood is getting worse!" Soul blew his top. Nothing was keeping him from saying the truth. He could hear Maka start to cry, but he didn't look. He didn't want to see the poor broken girl that promised to support him. Liz smiled.

"That's what I wanted to hear. Maka you can go know, I believe Soul has some important things to tell you." Liz said as her date and Hiro stood up, "Good luck Soul." She whispered in his ear as she passed him.

Soul grabbed Maka's hand and started to pull her toward the apartment. They didn't talk but Soul tried to comfort her with his soul, but she would just pull back. Soul was hurting; he was the worst guy in the world. Why did he keep a secret to his best friend, his partner, the girl he wants to share his forever with.

Maka kept crying. She didn't know why Soul kept the black blood a secret from her. She thought she knew, and this was something that makes her remember why she doesn't trust males.

At the apartment Maka tried to run to her room. Soul just kept his hand wrapped around her wrist. He needed to tell her everything, it was the least he could do. "Maka…"

"I don't want to hear it. You son of a freaking gun! Your lower than dirt! I can't believe you would keep a secret from me!" Maka yelled. Soul pushed her against a wall. He was breathing deeply. "Soul let me go!"

"Not until I tell you something's. Yes it was a bad idea not telling you that my black blood was back, but Maka I wanted you to treat me the same. I wanted to see your smile and laughter. Maka you're the reason why I am still sane. I have one last thing to say. This is going to sound so uncool but I love you." Soul whispered in Maka's ear. He could feel her shutter. Soul put his head in the nook of her neck. He felt her heart beat. The feeling comfort him.

"Soul… I'm sorry." Maka whispered. Soul's heart dropped in his chest, he swore he died for a second. "I feel so revolting yelling at you like that. Soul I love you."

Soul lifted his head and looked into Maka's eyes. He wanted to see the emotion come from her eyes. When he did he let himself go. He leaned in and kissed Maka softly trying not to scare her off in anyway. He let go of her hand and wrapped his arms around her waist. Maka wrapped her arms around his neck. They were just getting into the kiss when they heard a familiar laugh.

Soul tried to stop Maka from stopping the kiss, but she did. She looked around the apartment to find a toy giraffe, a note and an open window. Maka opened the not and laughed. Soul came over as well. The two of them laughed they were happy to know Patty was back.

The end

**I know the ending was rushed and weird but give me a break. **

**Thanks for reading I hoped you enjoyed the one-shot. **

**-8emmy!**


End file.
